Russia's conquest
by sombermoon
Summary: when A friendless Greece finds comradeship with Russia, they begin to dominate fellow countries one at a time. will this be a success, or another soviet union, destined to disband?
1. prologue

Greece lounged back on the ruins of his mother empire. Rubbing his cat, Nekogoro-kun, on his soft warm tummy.

He thought to himself, "I need to make more friends."

Seeing his kitty lay down for a nap he decided that was a good Idea, and laid down for a nap. A few moments later he woke up, pretty irritated, to the sound of yelling.

"Probably Turkey," he thought, "Yep, Turkey," opening his eyes, "And when I was having my favorite dream, where I'm japan's kitty. Why do I have to put up with him now?"

"Quiet, the kitties are sleeping," someone sternly requested of turkey. Greece could tell it wasn't turkey because the voice wasn't shouting every word in a furious tone.

As Greece began to sit up, Turkey's ravings were suddenly quieted with a loud crack, like the sound of a lead pipe against flesh, bone, and Istanbul. Greece found The sound was somewhat pleasing. He stood up and looked around to see what was happened.

"And now it's quiet again," Russia said smiling. He stood over an unconscious and badly beaten turkey, holding lead pipe covered in fresh blood.

Greece smiled at his epiphany.


	2. and so it begins

"YOU GUYS GOTTA STOP THIS!" shouted a panicked turkey, "GREECE JUST WENT INTO ALLIANCE WITH RUSSIA!"

"Manm?" muttered America, attempting to say "and" through a "Big Mac."

"AND?" exclaimed Turkey obviously infuriated by America's indifference, "GREECE CONTROLS A FREAKING CHOKE POINT!"

"Choke (SLLLLLLLLUURRRRRRRP) point?" asked America, confused, drinking a "Mcflurry."

"CHOKEPOINT LIKE THIS!" yelled Turkey, trying to wring America's neck but lacking enough influence to make any real impact.

"Well that's not that bad," America stated, unmoved by turkey's argument.

"FINE! DON'T TAKE MY ADVICE" exclaimed turkey outraged, "BUT WHEN THEIR ALLIANCE GROWS STRONGER THE WHOLE WORLD'S GOIN' TO HELL" storming off.

"Yub reb hibrobem" America choked out, continuing his "Big Mac", and trying to say, "what's his problem."

"Was that turkey with some message of imminent doom?" England asked America, with a raised, and incredibly large, eyebrow.

"(sssssssssssssssllllluuuuuuurp awwwwww) dunno" replied America.

"God you're getting fat," England criticized.

As America tried to wipe away a tear, with his "Big Mac", he got a bit of mustard in his eye.

"OH GOD! THAT BURNS!" he screamed in pain.

On Turkeys Way Home

Turkey grumbled to himself on his way home, more talked than grumbled because it was so loud.

"Friggin' America, with his stupid fast food and his dumb eating, he's gonna die first."

Suddenly turkey heard a noise that sent a shock down his his spine, shaking him to his very core with fear.

"NOO!" turkey yelled beginning to run.

The sound echoed against the walls of the buildings lining the street, tightly packed with the spaces between them, few and far between. The echo sent turkey into a terrified frenzy, tearing down the street. The sound began multiplying, coming from different places and volumes.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT1" he shouted running from the sources of the sounds, but knowing he wasn't getting any farther from them.

Rushing down the street and back alleys he had no clue, until it was too late that he had gone down a dead end.

"DAMNIT!" he exclaimed in frustration at the realization of his downfall.

Shadows crept around the corner. With every step they took turkey pushed closer and closer to the wall. Finally from around the corner emerged, into the dark alley, a shadowy figure creeping closer and closer to turkey. Stepping into the light of a streetlight the creature was revealed.

"NO!" shouted turkey in utter terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"nyaa?" replied one of Greece's kitties, head tilted. In all, there were about twenty kitties. Two of which, turkey noted, were Russian blues.

In Some Undisclosed Base

"YOU FIENDS!" Turkey shouted at his captors,"RELEASE ME!"

Turkey was tied tightly to a chair, a rather comfy chair to be held hostage by, in an undisclosed location. Turkey guessed he was in Siberia.

"inside voice," commanded Greece quietly and calmly punching him hard on the back of the head.

A confused and slightly delirious Turkey noted two figures in the room and that Russia had gotten much smaller and shakier. Then he realized that it was Latvia not Russia.

"DAMNIT GREECE! WHERE'S RUSSIA?" Turkey yelled. Unfortunately Greece had already fallen asleep which just further infuriated Turkey, "DAMN YOU! YOU SOUVLAKI LOVING BASTARD!"

"P-p-please m-mister Turkey" half-whispered a terrified Latvia, obviously intimidated by both Greece and Turkey, "if y-you'll just quiet d-d-down a b-bit I'll explain what you want t-t-to know"

"why me?" Latvia whined mentally, "wouldn't Belarus have been better for this? Even Estonia, I'm the shakiest one"

"SO WHERE IS RUSSIA?" questioned turkey, "I WANT ANS—GRMPHSAMS"

Turkey was interrupted by a now awake, and justly miffed, Greece putting a gag in Turkeys mouth.

"inside voice," Greece stated sternly, then turning back and sitting in the chair he had been attempting to nap in earlier

Latvia could see obviously see that Greece was in a very bad mood after being woken by his slight frown and down-turned eyebrows. This, to say the least, didn't help with Latvia's shaking problem.


	3. old friends

"W-where are we headed, Russia-sama," asked Lithuania nervously, not quite wanting to hear the answer.

"To see an old friend an old friend," Russia replied with the usual warm smug smile Lithuania found so intimidating.

This worried Lithuania. The only people Lithuania could recall that Russia used to be friends with were scary people like Prussia, who was just a satellite state, and Germany, who was a member of a club that Russia started so he wouldn't have to be lonely so much. For a moment Lithuania was filled with the hope that this "old friend" might be Ukraine, with her Moe clumsiness and forgetfulness. He didn't even bother considering that Russia would refer to Ukraine as his "older sister". Still, though all his hope and faith, Lithuania knew in the back of his mind that he had forgotten someone, and that someone was the most likely candidate.

"We're here," Russia claimed proudly

A look of terror crossed Lithuania's face. This definitely wasn't Ukraine's house. For a moment he envied Estonia, on a mission to recruit someone much less scary. He quickly thought better of it seeing as his partner was Belarus, enough said.

"Not her, not her, not her," Lithuania pleaded in his mind, "Not-"

"IRELANNNNNNNND-KUUUUUNN!" Russia called excitedly

Lithuania attempted to make a break for it, but was stopped by Russia holding his collar tightly. Undaunted, Lithuania began struggling furiously to escape Russia's grip. As Ireland emerged from the house Lithuania instantly straitened up.

"Well if it isn't me old drinkin' pal, Russia!" exclaimed a warm smiling Ireland in her usual sweet Irish brode, "how've ya been?"

"Good, and yourself?" Russia replied, smiling warmly.

"Oh I've been gettin' by" she answered striding over to the two, "And who do we have here!" putting her hand down hard on Lithuania's head, ruffling his hair thoroughly.

"Oh..I'm..uh, Lithuania," He replied meekly

She's almost as big as Ukraine, Lithuania thought for a moment. He quickly realized this was no time for perverted business, lest Russia punish him.

"So what brings ya here, pal, out fer a drink?" Ireland questioned playfully, "s'not even three yet"

"And yet you're drinking already," said Russia teasingly

"That I am" she stated, matter-of-factually

"So any way I'm working on another world domination plan," Russia finally answered, "would you like to join our alliance"

"That depends," Ireland replied, "how's England going into this alliance"

"Violently and into a very poor position," Russia explained, smiling a bit wider, "I'll leave his joining up to you."

"Well sign me up then!" Ireland answered heartily, "I'd be happy to knock the bloody oaf down a peg."

"G-great," Lithuania commented, attempting to escape, "we'll j-just be going."

"Hold it right there, you," commanded Ireland, holding onto Lithuania's collar, "you two aren't getting off easily," leading them both inside. she handed them both a pint. "To friends," she toasted, chugging the whole glass in sync with Russia.

"Um c-could I have something a little softer?" Lithuania half-mumbled, staring down at the frothy mug in his hands, "m-maybe milk?"

"Funny lil' feller ya got here, Russia" she interjected,laughing a bit at Lithuania, "drink up, pal!" she commanded, forcing the cold beer down Lithuania's throat.

Almost instantly Lithuania passed out, barely missing the edge of the bar and falling right between two bar stools.

"Can't quite hold his liquor can he, Russia?" Ireland asked rhetorically.

"No, no he can't" Russia replied nonchalantly.

The two started laughing loudly.

(FOOTNOTE: the Ireland in this Fan-fiction is a fan character I made. For a little Information check out this link: .com/art/fanartalia-1-Ireland-166469005)

Ukraine's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today was okay to a point. I had gone to Spain's house to see If he would play a game of cards with me(solitaire is only fun for a while) anyway, it got dark faster than I thought and I had to walk home in the pitch blackness. I knew their was something creeping behind me as I walked. I kept peeking over my shoulder. It happened so suddenly, all of the sudden he was right behind me talking to me in some weird language. I tried to ignore him but all the sudden he just grabbed me. So I looked up and saw his face for a split-second, then I hit him with the milk bucket I had with me and ran home as fast as I could. I can't quite remember who it was exactly, but I'm sure I could Identify the person if I could see him. The guy was so creeeepyyy, and that's all I can really remember. My life after distancing myself from Russia has been nothing but sorrow. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!


	4. VEEEEEEEE!

At The Meeting Point

Russia walked over to Belarus, an unconscious Lithuania on his back. Belarus had been sent with Estonia to convince a certain country to join the alliance.

"Estonia! What happened to your face?" exclaimed Russia, concerned about his servant.

Belarus glanced at Estonia who glanced back. Their eyes meeting, Belarus tightened her glare in a very threatening manner that caused Estonia to start shaking.

"I...uh..cut myself..yeah..with an, uh...fork...uh, because I'm clumsy" explained a panicky Estonia.

"Okay. So how did your recruitment go" Russia questioned hopefully.

"Too easy," Replied Belarus, "he surrendered when we were 20 meters away, we got him to join with no problem or resistance."

"Will pasta be served?" asked an obviously terrified Italy.

"Sure, why not?" replied Russia indifferently.

A While Later

"Russia, why did you break down my door, it doesn't even have a lock?" asked a confused but calm Spain, "and why is Greece with you? And why do you have rope? And why are you in my house?"

Spain was unusually curious but this was an extremely confusing, a miffed Russia and Greece kicking in the door and barging in.

"You're coming with us," Russia stated with a slight scowl.

"Whaaa? where are you taking me," Spain whined.

"Shut. Up." Greece commanded coldly.

Seeing the dark lines beneath there eyes he knew it was best to comply. Russia and Greece carried the now quiet Spain to their house. When they got to the house they cut the ropes very quickly and took him inside where he saw utter chaos. Belarus was kneeling over a terrified and whining Feliciano holding her knife above her head about to take it down on his throat. Romano was eating a tomato rather loudly while the three Baltic states cowered at his mean expression. He noticed dark circles under Belarus' along with the Baltic states. He turned around, overjoyed and ready to join any alliance he could offer, to Russia who uttered three words.

"Shut. Them. Up."

Embracing them in a tackle hug, Spain wept with joy to see his two favorite people together in the same place as him. It had been so long since he had seen them, he missed them so much.

"Spain Onii-Chan!" observed Feliciano gleefully.

As soon as a quiet was achieved all the ex-soviets and Greece collapsed in a sleepy pile. Finally getting the sleep Feliaciano's whining and Roman's intimidation had deprived them of. And all was peaceful.


	5. loving siblings

Later

"are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Greece somewhat concerned.

"Yes. This is something I must do myself," Russia replied smiling on the inside but feeling deeply concerned.

"good luck," Greece replied solemnly.

Russia stood at the door of his next assignment, hesitated at the door, and sat down at the steps of the house. He held his head in his hands, wondering what he should A cat strolled by and and stopped in front of Russia. The cat tilted his head.

"Na Nyasa?" mewed the cat trying to ask why he smelled like Greece.

"c'mere," Russia whispered picking up the cat. Russia began stroking the way he had seen Greece do so, "would you mind listening to me for a bit," the cat began to purr so Russia took it as a yes, "I'm really shaken up by this meeting. I don't get nervous easily. I'm not worried I'll get rejected, I'm worried I won't be acknowledged, or worse yet forgotten. And what if that person better off now and I'm asking them to take a fall. Plus, that person has been avoiding me for a while, maybe they don't even like me anymore. what do you think?" Russia looked down at the cat for an answer. Hearing it mew he filled in his own answer, "you're right," Russia grunted standing up, "the only real pain is in not know-"

Russia froze staring straight ahead completely speechless. The one who stared back with teary eyes was his sister, Ukraine. The wind blew in a voiceless moment seeming to stand still as they stared at each other blankly in surprise, mouths gaping. Neither of them had expected this to happen. At last Russia found enough courage to say something.

"I-I was won-"

He was interrupted by a tearful Ukraine tackling him in a hug. Luckily Ukraine only put enough force in to get over to him so he didn't have his head bashed against the stone steps. In a Surprised state, Russia realized that Ukraine was sobbing.

"Brother," she sobbed, "everything has gone wrong ever since I moved away. I'm hungry, I'm lonely, And I wanna come home. WAAAAAHAHA!"

Russia realized that his sister was going through a tough time, and he wanted to comfort her. He hugged his sister closely.

"of course you can come back," Russia whispered, "you're always welcome. You're my sister."

to this last statement, Ukraine began to sob even louder. Knowing his cue the small cat Russia had been talking to walked around the corner. Greece picked up the cat and began to stroke it.

"what aren't cats good for?" Greece contemplated walking to Russia's house.

Later At Russia's House

Russia came in with a commanding tone about him. He had the air about him of some one who has plans and and orders to fulfill said plans. Ukraine walked in close behind wiping some tears from her eyes, still crying a bit. Ireland, being a girl with a hard life herself, Immediately caught the gist of what was happening.

"Greece, pillows, quick," Russia respectfully demanded, to which Greece nodded and went to retrieve his softest pillows, which may or may not have been 'confiscated' from turkey, "Feliciano, Romano, Spain, kitchen, now," at this the Italys ran to the post to cook up something delicious. Spain joined them after Giving a tearful salute, eternally grateful to the person who had joined him with his beloved Italy. Greece then returned with the pillows, they definitely looked like Turkey's.

"cashmere darling," Ireland cooed calming taking Ukraine over to the couch Greece had placed 'his' pillows on. Sitting down and placing a teary Ukraine's head on a pillow on her lap, "now tell sister Ireland what's troubling' ya."

Russia Instructed the three Baltic states to take care of Ukraine if she needed anything at all. He then proceeded to the Kitchen to instruct the assigned cooks what to make for Ukraine. Soon Ukraine's dinner was finished. Russia brought it out himself, not trusting the three in the kitchen with this task. Felicia no was to much of a flirt, Romano had his dirty look that might make Ukraine feel unwanted and in her delicate state that would be devastating, he even ruled out Spain because he was so close to France and that made for a dangerous situation. When he came out with the food, she was still teary but sat up a bit at the sight of food. Russia sat down on the couch next to Ukraine. He left food tray on his own lap but positioned it to give her access to it. She took a bread stick and began to nibble on it hungrily. Russia pressed his hand gently on the back of her head comfortingly, as she ate her food. The dish was a small mushroom and cheese with very little sauce, nice and mild because spicy food on a stressed stomach. There were some bread sticks and a cold glass of milk. Belarus glared at her sister from her place over by the wall, jealous of how she could look so cute while eating so much food and still look so cute. In truth, she was very happy to see her sister well, but she would never admit that, but it was the only reason that she hadn't tried to kill her, considering how close to Russia she was. When Ukraine finished, It was fairly obvious she was still a bit hungry. It aggravated Russia that the three in the kitchen were already asleep. Luckily, out came Greece to save them from days worth of grueling punishment. Greece came out with a small cheesecake and a dainty fork to eat it with. When Ukraine saw what was written on the cake, she burst out in tears. She wrapped her arms around the two people closest to her, Russia and Ireland. Reading the atmosphere Greece joined the hug. Then Belarus joined as well, more hugging Russia than the group, but making an honest effort. Even the three Baltic states joined the hug, crying at the touching reunion of siblings. Russia glanced down at the cheesecake where he saw the words "We're so glad to have you back Ukraine" written in chocolate.

Later, when Ukraine had eaten a nice meal and fallen asleep on the couch, Russia decided to take her to her room. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He grasped the dusty handle he realized that he hadn't been in Ukraine's room in years. As he lay Ukraine on her bed, she curled up in a ball. Russia noted how cute she was being, then picked up his pipe and started walking to the door. Light filled the room as Russia's pipe snagged on a curtain, pulling it to the side. Remembering the fact that this room actually had a window he peered out the window. He stared on the field of sunflowers below, they looked so peaceful swaying in the light of the full moon. He recalled discussing with Ukraine on how she had the best view. In the middle of his reminiscing he was interrupted by some one opening the door. Russia blended in with the shadows to see what some one could be doing, specifically in Felicia no needed a blow to the head and directions to his room. He was startled to find that it was Belarus coming into the room. Russia was frightened, not knowing her intent, then puzzled at the fact that instead of her usual knife, she held a stuffed brown bear. She walked over to the bed placing the stuffed animal close to Ukraine. Ukraine instinctively knew and took the teddy bear in her arms, even as she slept. The sight of her holding a teddy bear all curled up on her bed, made Russia smile at how cute she looked in the dark room lit only by moonlight.

"here you go, sis," Belarus whispered to her sleeping sister, "here's the stuffed animal I...um... borrowed from you."

glancing at the door to make sure no one would come in, she turned back and kissed her sister on the cheek. Seeing how much she loved and had missed her sister made Russia feel warm inside. As Belarus returned to the hall she resumed her nightly hunt, The ghostly cries of "oniiii-samaaaaa" making his blood run cold.

The next morning Russia was going over his conquest notes at the breakfast table with Greece and Ireland. Ukraine passed by and glanced at the notes.

Knowing some one was behind him, he turned around and bode. "good morning, Ukraine," he noticed Ukraine's face had gone pale and her expression was mortified.

"h-h-h-h-he-e..." Ukraine stuttered out pointing to a picture in Russia's conquest notes.


	6. just desserts and sweet revenge

"I fu#ed up, England," said France in a melancholic tone

"really? That's interesting," expressed England sarcastically, then changed his tone to an irritated one, "you're going to tell me all about it aren't yo-"

"I was just walking down the street the other night," France recounted, while called over the barkeep for a shot, and instead taking the entire rum bottle. He knew this was gonna take a while, "and I see this beautiful woman, so I go up to her and start sweet talking her. She seemed not to hear so I got up closer to her. When I realized she was playing hard to get I gave her a playful squeeze,"

"oh f&*^," thought a mildly buzzed England, "here we go, just another sexual harassment charge," he then started to talk, "so you you squeezed her where exactly"

"her hips," France replied surprising England, though he soon remembered how France had recounted that instances in which he was as he said, "a bit more daring" it gave his focus, or as England referred to them, "victims", an edge ,somehow, with a Tazer or pepper spray.

"Go on," England insisted, wanting to get France's story over with.

"and so she hit me in the head with a milk pail," France continued

At this, England snickered rather loudly, due to the alcohol, and in doing so the contents of his mouth running out, the bottle at his lips emptying onto his face and running off his chin.

"I was stunned, It was the most pain I've felt in a while, I'd taken so many stun-guns and tazers to the gut I think I've grown Immune," starting to stutter, utter terror obvious on his face, "a-and I l-looked around a-a-and it was U-U-U-"

Irritated at his inconclusive sentence, England gave France a hearty pound on the back.

"UKRAINE!" France finally spat out, hitting himself on his forehead, through gritted teeth he hissed at his own idiocy, "I sexually harassed Russia's sister, and not the one who can hold her own. Oh nooooo. It was the one who Russia protects maliciously hostility."

"PFFFFFFF!" went England doing a spit-take, the situation France described clicking late due to the alcohol, "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Laughed a rather drunk England, annoying everyone in the bar.

France was about to make a sarcastic remark when he was halted when someone outside the bar shouted,

"ENGLAND! GET'CHER DRUNK ARSE OOT HER SO I CAN KICK IT!"

knowing only that the voice was female and used to be under his rule, the term "Arse" giving it away, he called back drunkenly, staggering out of the bar, "Seychelles? That you?" stumbling towards Ireland with open arms, "give daddy a hug," He slurred

the reply he received was a quick jab to his gut. Followed by a series of blows to his head and torso. France felt smug at this sort of poetic justice. Suddenly, a breathe taking chill ran down his spine. He turned to the seat behind stiff with terror.

"I think you and me need to have a talk, Da" Russia stated, a toothy, psychotic grin on his face.

France hadn't realized they .France raised his finger as if to say something, then desperately attempted to escape from Russia. His attempt was in vain though, as Russia had already gripped his collar tightly. He had gotten good at guessing when people would try to bolt. France decided that escape was impossible and to take this challenge like a man. They proceeded outside where Ireland was beating on England and enjoying herself thoroughly.

"alright Russia," taunted France, fists up, prancing back and forth like an idiot, "come at m-"

France's taunts were halted by an intense surge of pain. He looked down to see that Russia had bashed his pipe into his crotch. He collapsed in a heap, foaming at the mouth.

"and now you can think with your head instead of those," claimed Russia, proceeding to "Kol" smugly. He slung France over his shoulder, "we gotta go now, Ireland."

"alright, gimme a sec," Ireland grunted contently. Disoriented, England swung a few times, easily dodged by Ireland, who delivered a few quick blows to his head. Finally knocked out, Ireland slung him over his shoulder, rather strong for a girl, England being a bit bigger than her.

Finished with their mission the two returned home.


End file.
